DOS MUNDOS JUNTOS
by Yinu25
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si las tortugas 2012 se encontraran con las tortugas de la película del 2007? Nuevos amigos y enemigos caras del pasado amor familia y mas *pésimo summary*
1. prologo

**MUNDOS JUNTOS**  
Hace meses que karai se entero de su verdadero origen y muto,ella junto a su hermana adoptiva Rebeca que tenia una cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo con rayos rojos sangre normalmente sujeta en una coleta y su flequillo acomodado al lado izquierdo; sus ojos color chocolate. Ambas a hora vivían el las alcantarillas con las tortugas,Rebeca tenía una relacion amorosa con Raphael desde hace varios estaba contento de que su familia alla cresido un poco y prometio no volver a perder a Miwa

Los amigos de Rebe iban seguido y sabia que a Karai se le complicaba un poco llevarse con ellos estos eran: Abril,Casey(que se dedicaba a molestarla), Paola, Akari y «sus cuñados» como decía Mikey. Pao tenía una relación a hasta ahora secreta con Mikey ella era la mas bajita de todas su cabello negro un poco mas claro y su hermosos ojos color miel. Akari tenia el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y unos bellos ojos verde

Los chicos estaban un poco incómodos por tener serca alas 2 hermanas. Rapha y Rebe cuando se besaban karai intentaba asesinar a rapha,Leo tenia problemas para acercarse a karai,Doni salia con Abril pero ella y Casey últimamente actuaban raro…

Hace poco que leonardo regreso de su entrenamiento y; el y junto sus hermanos derrotaron a los generales de piedra, Donnie (n/a: Ojo esto lo voy a explicar después) investigaba sobre la posibilidad de abrir un nuevo portal, todo iba normal para esta extraña familia pero eso iba a cambiar…sino porque escribo esto?

(Rebe:por loca)(Yinu:no molestes rebelion!)

.

.

.  
HOLA ESTA AQUI MI NUEVO PROYECTO!

Estoy emosionada esto es un pequeño prologo

Lo de Doni y Donnie es muy simple Doni es Donatello2012 y Donnie es Dinatello2007 ok los chicos seran haci:

Leo12 - Leonardo2012

Leo7 - Leonardo2007

Rapha - Raphael2012

Rafa - Rafael2007

Donatello ya lo esplique

Mikey12 - Michelangelo2012

Mikey7 - MiguelAngel2007

Abril12- Abril2012

Abril7 - Abril2007

Casey12- Casey2012

SplinterH- splinter2012

Splinter - splinter2007

KaraiM- karai2012

Creo que eso es todo también gracias a las chicas que me prestaron sus Ocs para los 2007 no se preocupen ya saldrán

Dejen sus reviews si les gusto y quieren el primer capitulo


	2. capitulo 1

**DOS MUNDOS JUNTOS  
Capítulo 1**

Rebeca estaba en su cama recién despertando para un nuevo día cuando sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar así que se levanto y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño y vomito en el escusado cuando término de devolver la cena se lavo los dientes y se miro al espejo ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Desde hace semanas se sentía fatal no soportaba los olores, su cabeza parecía a veces una bomba, antojos muy a menudo y muchas cosas más que le hacían pensar que estaba enferma no quería decirle a nadie mucho menos a Rapha y Karai no quería preocupar los, suspiró rendida hoy iría al doctor.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo solo que ala hora de entrenar Rebe dijo que saldría y volvía pronto eso dejo consternados a todos Rebe siempre entrenaba una costumbre que tenia desde niña y destructor la obligaba; Karai como siempre que le tocaba entrenar con rapha parecía vengarse de que saliera con su "inocente" hermana (n/a: como no esa niña solo me causa corajes) Leo, Doni y Mikey se rieron al ver como le pateaban el caparazón a Rapha pero fueron callados por un golpe del sensei. Mas tarde se les unieron Pao[quien sonrió cuando se sentó con mikey], Akari, Abril y Casey quienes anunciaron la victoria de los vikingos en el partido de ayer y por eso el motivo de que los maestros adelantaran las vacaciones (n/a: lamentable mente eso no existe aquí T.T)

Casey12:oigan y la marimacha?  
Akari:no la llames así, pero de verdad donde esta?  
Abril12:yo la vi entrando un hospital  
KaraiM:dijo que saldría y volvía, estara enferma  
Leo:pues yo la ví muy sana  
Mikey12:yo la vi entrar al baño y escuché que vomitaba  
Doni:yo creo que si puede estar enferma  
Pao: de seguro no es nada  
Rapha_:*" eso espero no quiero perderla también"  
_  
Pensó rapha, el maestro splinter meditaba tambien habia notado varias veces síntomas qué le hacian pensar que Rebeca estaba...vio el retrato de su antigua familia y se centro en su amada Tang Shen.

Ala hora del almuerzo todos disfrutaban de una deliciosa pizza, en eso entro Rebeca con una cara inexpresiva y una carta en su mano.

Mikey12:oye cuñada estas bien?  
Doni:rebe...  
Leo12:te encuentras bien?

Esta pasando sin importar las preguntas fue directamente a su habitación ignorándolos a todos.

Casey12:ok esto me esta asustando  
Pao:¿Qué?  
Casey12:no me a gritado solo falta que se vuelva femenina  
Akari:no seas dramático(Rebe: hay te hablan)(Yinu:deja a mi cuñis)(rebe:yo no dije nada)  
Abril12:peleaste con ella rapha  
KaraiM:por su bien mas le vale que no  
Pao:voy a verla

Ya estaba pao a unos metros de la habitacion de rebe cuando escucho a lo lejos

Akari:karai baja esa katana  
KaraiM:QUIERO SABER QUE LE HIZO

Mientras rebe leía aun sin creer lo que decía la carta

**Oroku Akane Rebeca  
Prueba:  
HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE: Positivo

En la otra dimensión  
Un grupo de amigas estaba en una cafeteria una de ellas era cristal que tenia el cabello negro con una mecha blanca, ojos azul pálido y era de piel bronceada; su hermana rin era igual en cierto modo a su hermana aceptó que ella no tenia la mecha y tenia un aire mas dulce, también estaba sara su cabello era largo de color castaño rojizo y unos bellos ojos color miel.

Cristal:estoy aburrida-recostándose en el asiento de la silla-  
Rin:cris tu siempre estas aburres aquí  
Sara:a cris le falta un novio  
Cris:ati también y no te dijo nada sally-le da un sorvo a su frape-y ademas ¿para que un novio?  
Rin:para que te consienta, te demuestre que eres su todo, te consienta-dijo con ojos soñadores-  
Cristal:RIN TIENES NOVIO?!  
Rin:no por el momento-sonriendo-  
Cris:hay niña voy a ver si estefania quiere venir

En otro lugar para ser precisos en un departamento estaban dos hermanas. Una era Sofia que era de piel morena,cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y ojos marrones; la otra era Luisa de cabello castaño lacio y ojos miel.

Luisa:sofi ¿que haces?  
Sofia:la comida, no tenias ¿que trabajar?  
Luisa:mas al rato, ¿te ayudo?

En las alcantarillas Donnie estaba trabajando en una maquina interdimencional estaba agregando unos codigos cuando llego mikey.

Mikey7:oye viejo porque no dejas eso  
Donnie:no puedo mikey estoy apunto de lograr que funcione  
Mikey7: si tu lo dices, pero splinter dice que vallas a comer  
Donnie:voy en un momento

Ambos hermanos se dirigeron hacia el comedor donde los esperaba su familia. Splinter como habia estrañado las discusiones de leonardo y Rafael sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

En un departamento estaba Estefania tenia el pelo castaño claro como sus ojos. Estaba viendo la televisión cuando recibió una llamada de su amiga cristal.

Estefania:bueno...aquí aburriendo me...voy para aya...bye-colgo sonriendo-

Y salio de su apartamento al salir se topo con su vecina abril que vivía arriba con su novio o algo hací.

En un callejón esta una mujer de pelo morado y lentes de sol hay también dos hombres que no se podian ver por la sombra

X: cres que podamos traerlos  
X:nunca me subestimes sam  
X:Yoatl era un idiota pero podemos vengar nos de esas tortugas  
X:te dije que ese idiota moriría por su estupidez  
X:bien manos ala obra

**:**

**:**

**continuara...**

* * *

**Bien que les parecio el primer cap?**

***Rapha se refiere spike o slash a hora**  
****el hcg sub-beta en sangre es una prueba de embarazo**

**Quiero agradecer alas chicas que me prestaron sus OC s estas son:**  
**Sara Mury**  
**Luisa-Hamato**  
**Luisa Bella**  
**Paolaesh**  
**sesshoxcris**  
**De verdad muchas gracias chicas.**

**SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN HERMOSISISIMO REVIEW**  
**QUE ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR**

**A y alas personas que leen rubi de sangre quiero avisarles no e subido cap porque la inspiracion para ese fic no me llega pero descuiden no lo dejare**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP**


	3. Capitulo 2

**DOS MUNDOS JUNTOS  
capítulo 2**  
Paola entró a la habitación de rebe esta se veía en el espejo con las manos sobre su vientre el cual estaba plano paola la vio sin entender hasta que su vista se enfoco en la carta que estaba en el piso al parecer rebe estaba muy entretenida viéndose y no había notado su presencia así que tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó y su rostro fue perdiendo color

Pao: rebe...tu?  
Rebeca sobre salto al oír a paola  
Rebe:pao que...? -vio la carta que estaba en la mano de pao-ya..ya lo...sabes...tartamudeó-  
Pao:rebe esto es muy serio  
Rebe:pero-se echo a llorar-y si no lo quieren yo no soy capas de ser buena madre-dijo entre sollozos-  
Pao:tranquila todos te vamos a apoyar-  
Rebe:gracias

Salieron de la habitación hacia la sala de estar todos estaban sentados esperando bueno sólo Casey, Abril, Akari y Spllinter por que leo, doni e mikey sostenían a karai que veía molesta a rapha que tenia unos buenos moretones

Rebe: ¿¡QUE PASO A QUI!?  
KaraiM:sólo queria saber que te hizo  
Casey12:aparte de cositas sucias  
Rebe:TE CALLAS POR UNA MALDITA VEZ JONES  
Akari:-a los demás-bueno su carácter sigue igual  
Casey12: no lo niegas-burlón-

Karai estaba apunto de convertirse en su forma mutante y rapha el mas valiente de todos y mas rudo...se escondió detrás de su novia

Rebe:por favor tomen asiento y yo les explico  
Rapha:rebe estas bien?  
Rebe:es algo complicado

Los que no estaban sentados tomaron asiento y después de separar a Karai y Rapha que se habían sentado para estar mas cerca de rebe esta saco la carta que le habian dado en el medico

Rebe:me e sentido un poco mal estos días hací que fui hacerme unos análisis de los cuales solo pao sabe el resultado y es que...-se le juntaron las lágrimas en los ojos-

Todos se preocuparon al ver a rebe en ese estado así que mas rápido que karai rapha se acerco a ella y la abrazo cuando rebe abrió la boca...un portal circular de color azul con verde y con mas colores como amarillo, rosa, negro, etc había aparecido en la sala rapha abrazo hacia el a rebe y los demás hicieron lo mismo los únicos que noto que pao y mikey se abrazaron y se habían dado un beso fue akari y el sensei y de un momento a otro el portal los absorbió...

* * *

En otra dimensión donnie trataba de detener una avería provocada por mikey y derramar un poco de refresco en el panel y en sus planos de la máquina toda la familia se reunio el al rededor de la máquina por si algo maligno saliera de ese portal donnie jalo una palanca y una luz muy fuerte los cegó y destruyo el portal pero antes de eso unas personas y mutantes salieron de ese portal antes que fuera destruido

Todos se sorprendieron había 4 tortugas mutantes como ellos pero mas jóvenes , también una rata mutante mas alta que su sensei y de otro color, 5 chicas adolescentes y un chico. Cuando los visitantes abrieron los ojos notaron su posición y leo7, rafa, donnie, mikey7 y Splinter pudieron describir mejor a los seres que habían pasado el portal.

Una chica de cabello negro con rayos rojos suelto estaba encima de una de las tortugas era la de mascara roja y ojos verde tóxico, también otra de cabello corto negro con rubio en la parte de atrás sobre la de máscara azul y al igual que sus ojos,otra chica de cabello negro un poco mas claro y ojos color miel estaba encima de la tortuga de mascara naranja y ojos azul claro.  
Iban a seguir observando cuando la chica que estaba encima de la tortuga de azul se levanto y enojada le grito a la tortuga de rojo

:SUELTALA

Todos se levantaron y se colocaron en posesiones de ataque y igual lo hicieron los de esa dimensión

Rafael:QUIEN DIABLOS SON USTEDES  
Leo7:rafa no creo que sea el momen...-recogió la carta que se le había caído a rebe-¿quien es Rebeca?

Todos los que salieron del portal miraron hacia la joven de cabello bicolor y ojos chocolate esa dedusieron seria la tal Rebeca

SpllinterM:señores nos podrían decirnos el como estamos en este lugar cuando estábamos en nuestro hogar  
Spllinter:creo que fue un problema con la maquina de mi hijo, serian tan amables de presentarse  
SpllinterM:mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi  
Leo12:yo me llamo Hamato Leonardo pero me dicen leo  
Rapha:yo soy Hamato Raphael me dicen rapha  
Doni:me llamo Hamato Donatello me dicen doni  
Mikey12:yo soy Hamato Michel angelo pero me dicen mikey  
KaraiM:soy Oroku karai o Hamato miwa  
Rebe:yo soy Oroku Rebeca pero me llaman rebe  
Abril:yo soy abril o'niel  
Akari:yo soy Akari Lucia Jackson  
Pao:yo soy Paola Sanchez me dicen pao  
Casey12: yo soy el fabuloso Casey Jones

Mikey7: alguno de ustedes son pareja  
Casey12: las parejas son casi todos excepto akari, pao, mikey y yo  
Leo12:yo soy novio de karai  
Doni:abril es mi novia  
Rapha: mi novia es rebe

Donnie leyó la carta que leo7 le había dado y se puso palido.

Donnie:bueno mis hermanos se presentaron junto a nuestro sensei yo quisiera que la señorita Rebe me acompañara  
Rapha:para?-celoso-  
Donnie:tiene que ver con esto-señalo la carta-tengo que asegurarme que estabien  
Akari:yo la veo bien  
Donnie:me refiero al bebé

Rebe y Pao se pusieron pálida mientras que los demás de la sala estaban en chock

Abril12:que..rebe..esta  
Doni:eso explicaría el porque tenia esos síntomas  
Akari:pero como?  
Pao:calmense  
Mikey12:lo sabias?  
Leo12:como pudieron ser hací de descuidados

SpllinterM:rebeca es cierto?  
Rebe: si hoy en la mañana me entere

Karai exploto y mikey12, doni y leo fueron a tratar de detener a karai antes que hiciera una tontería

KaraiM:TU MALDITO SANGANO COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN SOPA DE TORTUGA-leonardo la tomo por la cintura-SUELTAME

Leo12:tranquilízate

KaraiM:COMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZARME CUANDO TU HERMANO EMBARAZAO A MI NIÑA

Karai estaba en su forma mutante una serpiente blanca de ojos verdes los demás que salieron del portal excepto spllinterH, raphael y rebe actuaron para no atacará a alguien. Raphael salió del chock se aserco a rebe

Rapha: rebe por que no me dijiste cuando te enteraste

Rebe:por miedo-agachó la cabeza-si tu no quieres...

No pudo continuar ya que rapha la abrazaba y en ese abrazo se demostraron que estarían juntos,spllinterH tenía una gran sonrisa al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y habría otro integrante en la extraña y unida familia. KaraiM volvió a su forma humana

Donnie: creo que puedo construir orara maquina para devolverlos a su dimensión

Akari:como fue posible que se descompusiera

Doni:alguien debió provocarlo exterior mente

Akari:habría que analizar cual es el daño para cambiarlos conectores descompuestos y revisar los hilos de conexion que no se hayan oxidado

Donnie:tienes razón pero mis planos se arruinaron también

Pao Mikey12 y Mikey7:EN CRISTIANO

Doni:que asta que se solucione no podremos volver

Leo7:haber si entendí ellos son nosotros de otra dimensión más jóvenes y mas idiotas

Rapha:a quien llamas idiota-enojado-

Rafa:a ti idiota la embarzaste y le arruinaste la vida

Rebe:A USTEDES QUE # &amp;*# LES IMPORTA

Mikey7:permítanme presentarnos yo soy el genial Miguel Ángel, el es Leonardo el intrépido, el gruñón es Rafael, el cerebrito es Donatello y el maestro Spllinter

Abril12:a quien también hay una abril?

Casey12:y un casey?

Rafa y leo7:si

Rebe:genial otro imbecil del hoky

Casey12:que dices marimacha

Rebe:QUE ERES UN IMBECIL Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ O TE VAS A ENTERAR

Casey12: no puedo pelearme con una embarazada

Rebe le lanzó un libro ala cara y casey se cayo por el golpe

Abril12, Akari y Pao:cuando aprenderá

**:**

**:**

**:**

En una bodega abandonada estaban 3 personas, la primera era una mujer de pelo morado largo ondulado y ojos ónix, el segundo un hombre pelirrojo de ojos morados con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y el tercero un hombre de cabello negro de lado derecho y rubio del lado izquierdo de ojos verdes tenía un tatuaje de *Quetzalcóatl los tres vestían unos pantalones de mezclilla gastados negros la mujer tenía una blusa de tirantes gris y los hombres unas musculosas azul marino y negra

Mujer:bien hay que localizar a es abril o'neil

Hombre1(el de ojos morados):tranquilízate bella

Bella:hay que apurarnos Samuel

Hombre2(el de ojos verdes):bella no le grites, sam fue el que consiguió la información

Sam:tranquilo alex es una neurótica

Alex:si tienes razón

Bella:CÁLLENSE

Sam y Alex:que carácter

Bella:seles olvido que tenemos una misión importante

Sam:traer de vuelta a nuestros generales

Alex:y acabar con quien se interponga

Bella:esto es muy serio

* * *

***quetzalcoatl dios mesoamericano su nombre significa serpiente emplumada **

**hola volví perdón por el retraso pero estuve muy ocupada les prometo que me voy a organizar para seguir escribiendo y un abrazo a mi amiga paolaesh que ayer 21 de noviembre fue su cumpleaños bueno sin mas ya saben dejen sus reviews para que me anime a publicar más rápido o y rebe esta con mi amiga cassidy14 en su historia novia para rapha**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP **

**a por cierto**

**tengo varias ideas para fics (la segunda párte de CARTA A MI HERMANA no e vuelto a ver el episodio y como no me acuerdo no se como escribir el cap) y voy a necesitar varios Ocs no se si me pueden ayudar las historias son:**

**1.-MIS MEMORIAS**

**La historia se basara en la vida de rebe con karai y destructor desde que la adoptaron hasta que huyo (nesecito amigos de la infancia)**

**2.-MI MEJOR ERROR**

**la historia estara basada en la cancion de gloria Trevi "me siento tan sola" (necesito 3 chicas una para leo,donnie y mikey y 4 enemigos)**

**3CORAZON DE MELON**

**Será como el juego de dicho nombre pero con las tortugas (nesecito 9 chicas si quieren saber quienes son los chicos der corazón de melón los pueden buscar en internen solo castiel/raphael esta apartado)**

**4LOS FANTASMAS DE LA PAREJA [estrena el 23 o 24 de diciembre]**

**Será como los fantasmas de scrooge solo que rapha y rebe se enojan por que rebe quiere tener una navidad con todos sus amigos y familia y rapha quiere que la pasen solo los 2 veran el pasado presente y futuro de la pareja y sus amigos (nesecito novai para mikey, doni,leo y amigos o familia de ellas)**

**TODOS LOS Ocs PUEDEN SER MUTANTES SEMI MUTANTES O0 HUMANOS**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA**

**QUIERO ANUNCIAR ALAS CHICAS QUE PARTICIPARAN EN LOS FANTASMAS DE LA PAREJA**

**LEONUS2001-PAREJA DE LEO**

**PAOLAESH-PAREJA DE MIKEY**

**HITOE KONAMI-PAREJA DE DONNIE**

**BLACKDEMON23-FANTASMA DEL FUTURO**

**LISA SAWAM-FANTASMA DEL PRESENTE**

**LOVEMIKEY23-FANTASMA DE LA NAVIDAD PASADA**

**AQUELLAS QUE NO ME ANDADO SU DESCRIPCION DE SU OC PORFA DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS YA QUE QUEDA POCO PARA EL FIC**

**Gracias por su atencion**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

_**ya se que me van a matar pero primero les traigo un cap especial ya que lo escribi con mi cuñis sesshoxcris**_

* * *

Despues de un parde riñas con rafael , rebe y rapha donnie saco a todos menos a rapha y Rebe del laboratorio

Donnie:cuantas semanas llevas

Rebe:como

Rapha Ok... Que vas a hacer exactamente

Donnie:un ultrasonido y talves unas pruebas de sangre

Rebe:NO QUIERO MAS AGUJAS-abraza a rapha-

Rapha: NI SE TE OCURRA SIQUIERA

Donnie_:"lo que me faltaba dos como rafa espero que solo sean estos dos pobre bebe que no nazca con ese carácter"_

Leo: Ni por que estamos en otra dimensión calma su humor

Donnie:tranquilos solo dime rebe cuantas semanas llevas?

Rebe:como 10

Donnie:el bebe todavía es muy pequeño por lo cual tienes que tener cuidado

KaraiM: Entonces... Puedo matar al padre?

Rebe:QUE NO KARAI

Donni:-con una gotita anime-creo que mejor no

KaraiM: Bien... Lo asfixiare con una almohada mientras duerme

Mikey12;ellos duermen juntos

Akari:eso explica el porque rebe va a tener un bebe

Donnie:are un ultrasonido y posiblemente oigamos los latidos del bebe

Rebe:encerio-ilucinada-

KaraiM se pone junto a su hermana, empujando a Rapha accidentalmente-aproposito

Rapha:que demonios te pasa?

KaraiM: Es mi hermana...

Rapha:es mi novia

KaraiM: No te la mereces

vamos a tener otra vez la platica de que es mi vida y no la tuya?

KaraiM: Si no le hice caso a Splinter ni a Destructor, crees que a ti si?

Rebe:-suspira-olvídalo es una lucha pérdida

Karai le revuelve el cabello

Rebe:te adoro hermana y lo sabes jaja basta que me despeinas

Leo: Estabas peinada?

Rebe:leito quieres que te aga sopa de tortuga?

Leo: Oye tu no me amenazas

Rebe:TE AMENAZO CUANDO QUIERA Y TRAIME UN HELADO DE FRESA SE UTIL

Akari:desidido vamos a sufrir con los antojos de esta mujer

Leo07: Ire yo... Ustedes no conocen este lugar

Rebe:gracias-le sonrie-

Leo07: Rafa... Acompañame

Rafa:solo porque no quiero estar con estos

Mikey7: Me compran una historieta?! -Viendolos salir-

Rafa y leo7:NO

KaraiM: Jajajjaja

Doni:ya desperto casey?

Abril12: No

Pao:que bueno...no me miten haci que iva alterar mas a rebe

SplinterH: Bien... Como esta Rebeca

Rebe:con ganas de comer algo dulce

Donnie:ya tengo todo para el ultrasonido

KaraiM: Que sea niña... Por favor que sea niña

Doni:toda vía no se puede saber y va a ser niño

Mikey12: va ser un niño y va a querer mucho a su tio mikey

KaraiM: O le va a dar de sapes tal como su padre

Leo12:va hacer lo mas probable

Akari: Jajaja

Pao:con que no salga como sus padres estaremos bien

Rebe y Rapha:OYE

Leo12: Si... Pobre niño

Donnie:rebe acuestate y subete la blusa

Rapha: QUE?!

Donnie: solo el vientre para ver al bebé

Rebe:si

Leo12: Rapha... Sentado

Rapha:no soy perro

Leo: No... Eres tonto que es peor asi que sientate

(Yinju25: que tienes contra mi inu)

(Sesshoxcris:Nada... Solo me gusta hacerle maldades-sonrie-)

Rebe se acosto y se subio la camisa y donnie bajo la miradas de karai y rapha le coloco un gel azul en el vientre

Rebe: esta frio

Leo12: Que esperabas? Un te caliente?

Rebe:te estas buscando una golpiza Leonardo Hamato

Leo traga duro

Donnie coloco una espesie de camara en forma de (no se como describirlo) y lo coloco en el vientre de rebe

KaraiM: Con cuidado

Donnie: no se preocupen...a ver-en la pantalla aparece un pequeñitisimo feto de no mas de 4cm-a qui tenemos al pequeño o pequeña

Mikey12: Awwwwwwwwwwww

Rapha y Rebe ven sorpremdidos la patalla

Rapha:estan...pequeño

Leo12: Bastante

Rebe:es tan lindo-con los ojos humedos-

KaraiM: Pido ser la madrina

Pao:no voy hacer yo Akari:no yo Abril:yo

SplinterH: YAMEEEE

Todos se calmaron

Donnie:les tengo una sorpresa

Le sube al volumen y se escuchan unos latidos

KaraiM: AWWWWWWWWW

Rebe:yo...yo...-callo una lagrima de sus ojos-es...es

Rapha: Precioso

Rebe:y es nuestro rapha-con ganas de llorar-

CON RAFA Y LEO7

Rata: me recuerdas por que tenemos que hacer esto?

Leo7: Quieres escuchar los gritos y quejas de una embarazada

Rafa:no y si le pedimos a abril que la cuide?

Leo7: Si claro... Sabes que no se separa de Casey

Rafa:que se quede con ellos no quiero oir mas esos gritos

Voz atras de ellos: Vaya... Y yo que pensaba que mi hermana era fea cuando se despertaba

Rafa:pero que..?

Una niña salta frente a ellos

Leo7:quien eres?

Niña: Soy Rin... Y tu?

Rafa:COMO LLEGASTE A AQUÍ?

Rin: Hacen mucho ruido

Leo7:pero como tu ok...me voy a volver loco

Rin: Uy... Que es esto -Sacando un Sai y Rafa se da cuenta que le falta uno

Rafa:dame eso mocosa

Rin: A mi hermana no le va a gustar que me digas mocosa

Rafa:que tu hermanita me va a golpear-con burla-

Rin: Te cuelga de los pies del Empire State

Leo7:espera por que no te as asustado al vernos

Rin: He visto cosas peores

Leo7:bien solo no le digas a nadie de nosotros

Rin: Ok... SOlo por que tu me caes bien no enseñare la foto que les tome cuando estaban distraidos

Rafa:tu niñata de...

Leo7:rafa guarda silencio

X: RIN! -Desde algo lejos-

Leo7:creo que te buscan

Rin: Escondanme -Abrazando a Leo7-

Rafa:a que le tienes miedo enana?

Rin: Ja... No has visto a mi hermana cuando se entera que tomaste su traje de ninja sin permiso... Ademas me buscan unos ninjas malos

Leo7:QUE?!-preocupado-

Rin: Si

Rafa:sera mejor que te vallas con tu hermana es ta ciudad es peligrosa

Rin: No has visto Vietnam

Rafa:no-perdiendo la pasiencia-

Leo7:pero tiene razon si te atacan esos ninjas malos solo grita nuestros nombres y te ayudaremos

Rin: Como se que lo haras?

Leo7:solo confia en mi

Rin: Bien... Leonardo... Confiare en ti

X :RIN!

Rin: Me voy... Cuidense... Por cierto Rafa.. Por si no lo sabes... Hay algo llamado agua, jabon y pasta dental que deverias saber que ya se invento -Se va corriendo-

Rafa:ESA MOCOSA...-rojo del enojo-

Leo7: Me agrada

Rafa:vamos a ver alos idiotas de la otra dimencion

Leo7: Sabes... Ella tiene razon... Que tampoco conoces el desodorante?

Rafa:CALLATE Y VÁMONOS

Leo7: Jajaja... Espera a que le diga a Mike que te gano una niña de 5 años... Jajjaja

Rafa:GRRRRR

Leo7 jala el tubo que los conduce a la guarida y se abre la pared

Rebe-desde el laboratorio-:SIGO TENIENDO HAMBRE

Leo7: Aqui esta el helado!

Rebe:porque se tardaron tanto

Leo7: Un adorable pero pequeño percanse

Mikey7: que percance?

Rafa: NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE LEO

Rebe:NO GRITES

Akari:rebe calmate

KaraiM: A ver... Digannos que fue lo que vieron o LOS MANDO POR MAS DE LOS ANTOJOS DE REBECA! –Asutandolos-

Rafa:nada

Leo7: Que les importa

Rebe:algo nos ocultan...olviden lo no pienso gastar energía con ustedes como cuando le pedi a mi padrastro un perro

KaraiM: Al final si te lo compro

Rebe:pero fueron 5 semanas de insistir y de patear a quien no queria un perro

Rapha:-pensando-"gracias a dios a mi no me a golpeado"

KaraiM: Si ya se

Abril12:casey por fin desperto

Casey: Hay que sueño tan loco... Soñe que viajabamos a otra dimension y que Rebeca y Rapha iban a ser papas... Cuando eso pase sera el fin de la raza humana

Rebe:conste que ya era idiota antes de golpearlo Pao:casey eso paso y estamos en otra dimencion

Casey: Pruebas

Akari:aver hay 8 tortugas, 2 maestros ratas y rapha y rebe no se separan y rebe se esta acabando un helado y NO TE AS DADO CUENTA QUE ESTA NO ES LA GUARIDA DONDE ESTÁBAMOS HACE UN MOMENTO-dejando sor do a casey ya que le grito en la oreja-

Casey: Auch!

Rebe:y yo soy la gritona

Mikey12: pero la otra vez que karai,abril,akari y pao no estaban estabas gritando desde el cuarto de rapha

Rebe y Rapha:CALLATE-rebe sonrojada y rapha lo golpeo en la cabeza-

Mikey12: Auch!1

KaraiM: DATE POR MUERTO RAPHAEL HAMATO

Rapha sale corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo

Rebe:KARAI no deves a menasarlo mas de 2 veces al dia

KaraiM: Ese no era el trato

Rebe:entonces cual era el trato

KaraiM: Yo no lo mataba y tu no me molestabas...

Rebe:bueno lo amenazes tanto

Pao:conformate con que este vivo

KaraiM: Es lo que siempre le digo

Rebe: RAPHAEL VUELVE ACA

Rapha: EN AÑO NUEVO

Rebe:NO ME VUELVES A TOCAR Y DUERMES EN EL SILLON

KaraiM:mejor que no vuelva

Rapha regresa rapidamente

Leo12:lo tiene controlado

Leo7: No me di cuenta

Rafa: Yo jamas me dejare manipular por una mujeer

Mikey12: eso decia rapha y quedo asi

Mikey7: Que no ves la cara de perro atropellado que tiene?

Abril:y aoarte qur parece que no conoce el jabon

Rafa: TU TAMBIEN

Pao:quien mas te habia dicho eso?

Leo7: Una niña

Todos se emezaron a reir

Rafa: LEO!

Rebe:-bosteza- tengo sueño

Leo7: Con tanto grito quien no

Rafa: Bueno... Hay muchos hoteles aqui asi que ushcale

Rebe:-le lanza una sai de que le quito a su novio-que?

Rafa: Que caracter

Leo12:y ahorita esta de buenas

KaraiM:LEO

Leo12:si karai?

KaraiM: Dejala en paz

Leo12:si

Rapha:rebe como me quitaste mi sai?

Leo7: Es una mujer... Nadie las entiende

Rebe:ja las mujeres somos muy faciles de entender

KaraiM: Los complicados son ustedes

Casey12: sisi como no

Abril: Hay Casey

Rebe:-con el bote vacio de helado-se lo puedo lanzar?

Abril, KaraiM y Donnie: Si

Rebe lanza el bote y otra vez tira a casey

Abril: JAJAJJAJA

Rafa:"_y por eso prefiero seguir soltero"-_pensó-

Leo7: _"Gracias a Dios no tengo novia"_

Rebe:donde esta el baño?-con la mano en la boca-

Mikey7: En el baño de arriba

Rebe:quirero vomitar-con las mejillas infladas-

Rapha la carga y la lleva rapidamente arriba

Abril:me dio asquito

Leo7: Crees que a mi no?

Pao:ok les recuerdo que todaviaaaa falta muchoooo para que el bebe nazca safo a cumplir sus antojos a rebe

Todos menos Rafa: Safo

Rafa:no me miren a mi su novio deve hacerlo

Leo7: Ni modo amigo... Te toca

Pao:-bozteza-

Leo7: Supongo que tendremos que compartir cuartos

KaraiM: somos muchos

Leo7: Los chicos y yo dormiremos en la sala... No hay probelma

Mikey7: Y si mejor llamamos a nuestra Abril y le decimos si les dan a los humanos espacio?

Llegan rebe y rapha solo que rebe está un poco más pálido que antes

Rebe:me parece mejor

Rafa: Yo los llevo

Akari:te anda que nos vayamos no?

Rafa: No como crees –Sarcastico-

Rebe:ok vámonos

KaraiM: alguiente tiene que cargar

Rapha. Para eso estoy yo

CON CASEY 7 Y ABRIL7

Abril7: A ver... Dejame ver si entendi... Hay gente de otra dimension que esta en su casa

_(Hablando con Don por telefono)_

_Donnie:si_

_Abril7: Y una de ellos esta embarazada_

_Donnie:si_

_Abril7: Y como no ha espacio en su casa... Nos la mandan a nostros_

_Donnie:si esa es la idea_

_Abril7: Algo más que deba saber?_

_Donnie: la embarazada tiene una hermana celosa tambien odia al casey de su dimencion y tiene caracter exploxibo bipolar_

_Abril7: Ok... Puedo con eso_

_Donnie:ok por que ya van para aya_

_Abril7: Nos vemos _

_(Cuelga)_

Tocan la ventana del departamento

Casey7: NO ESTAMOS

Rafa:CASEY HABRE

Casey: Hay... Que genio

Abril7: Amanecio con el pie izquierdo

Abril7 abre la ventana y rapha entra y deja a rebe en un sillon mientras los demas entran

Rafa:estaba bien hasta que estos llegaron

Rapha: Yo no tengo la culpa que al ver tu cara al espejo todos los dias, si es que los conoces, te pone de mala

Rebe:rapha tranquilo

Rapha: Grrr

Rebe:rapha-lo toma del rostro y lo besa- mejor

KaraiM:-intentado matar a rapha con la mirada-

Rapha: Mejor

Rafa:dan asco

Rebe le lanza una shuriken

Rafa: DEJA DE HACER ESO!

Casey7: Una cerveza para los nervios?

Rafa:dos

Rebe: LO ARE CUANTAS VEZ ES QUIERAS

Abril7: Gracias Rafa... Aqui los cuidamos nosotros

Rebe:eres muy distinta

Abril12:cres?

Casey le da la cerveza a Rafa

Casey 7:un dia duro?

Rafa: No tienes idea

Akari:mucho gusto

Abril7: Que tal? Soy Abril O´Neill.. Y el es mi socio Casey

Casey7:y novio

Rebe:wow

Rafa: Aun no se que le vio

Rebe: pobre abril

Rafa: Bueno... Yo ya me voy antes de que me ganen mi habitacion

Casey7:oye algo mas que necesitemos saber

Rafa:la hermana de la embarazada es mitad mutante

Rapha:rebe te sientes bien?-acercándose a ella-

Rebe:si no te preocupes-le sonríe mientras se acerca a besarlo-

KaraiM: LOS QUIERO SEPARADOS

Rebe:karai no grites-se separa de rapha-yo no te digo nada cuando estas con leo

KaraiM: Pero ese no es el punto-cruzada de brazos-

Rebe:cual entonces?-ala defensiva-

Abril12: Ya las dos... Dejen de pelear

Akari:con que no maten a alguien estarán bien

Abril7: Jajaja

Pao: no noes hemos presentado todos

Abril7: Cierto... Quienes son?

Rebe:yo soy rebeca pero pueden llamarme rebe KaraiM: yo soy karai Paola:paola pero pueden decirme pao

Casey7: Que nombrecitos

Rebe:dios e sido buena (yinu:eso nadie se lo cree)por que tengo que convivir con dos idiotas Casey12:yo soy Casey Abril12:y yo abril

Abril7: Como nosotros

Abril12:si al parecer somos ustedes de otra dimencion pero yo no salgo con casey

Casey12: Aun

Rebe:si eso pasa sera el fin del mundo

Akari:aparte abril tiene novio y te recuerdo que no eres tu jones

Casey: Aun

Pao:rebe lo puedes golpear

Rebe le lanzo el despertador que estaba en la mesita a Casey12 y le dejo un chicho

Pao:mejor

Abril7: Jajajjaa

Casey7;pobre de su novio

Abril12- Jajaja

Rebe:y como terminaste con eso?-a abril7 señalando a casey7-

Casey7: Es que soy irresistible

Akari Pao KaraiM abril12 y Rebe:son igualitos-desepcionadas-

Abril7: Pero te acostumbras

Otra vez las 5:por desgracia

Casey 12:yo se que las 5 me aman

KaraiM: Te amaria mas si estuvieras 6 metros bajo tierra

Rebe:estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana

Pao y Akari:no stras solo con 3 metros en el piso nos basta

Casey12- OIGAN

Abril12:ya no te alteres

Casey12- Grr

Rebe: mariquita

Casey7: Ya, ya, ya

Pao Akari abril12 KaraiM y Rebe lo vieron impresionadas

Casey7: Vayan a sus cuartos

Rebe:cuales genio

Abril7: Siganme... Yo los llevo

Rebe se levanta y karaiM le da la mano como si rebe fuera una niña chiquita

Rapha: Ya

Rafa:enano vámonos de una vez

Rapha:AQUIEN LLAMAS ENANO

Casey7: Ves algun otro enano por aqui?

Rapha: HIJO DE

Casey12: ya tranquilo rapha

Rafa: jAJA

Rebe:SE CALLAN-desde una habitación-

Abril7: Que genio-suspira-

Abril12:y eso es cuando esta de buenas cuando se enoja de verdad es mejor salir corriendo

Abril7: Vengan

Rapha y Rafa (XD) salieron del departamento hacia la alcantarilla y los 6 adolecentes siguieron ala peliroja mayor

Abril7: Entrando a una habitacion) Aqui dormiran, Rebe y Karai

Rebe y KaraiM: como de niñas-murmuraron con una sonrisa-

**:**

**:**

Rafa: Por que eres tan odioso -Corriendo por los techos-

Rapha:lo mismo digo

Rafa: Pero al menos yo soy guapo

Rapha:si claro por eso tienes novia-sarcastico-

Rafa: Tarado

Rapha:imbecil

Rafa: Desobligado

Rapha:yo no soy desobligado

Rafa: Claro.. Y vino el espiritu santo y embarazo a tu novia no?

Rapha:por lomenos tengo novia mietras tu pareces un viejo amargado y yo voy a cuidar a ella y nuestro hijo

Rafa: No te doy una no mas porque

Rin: Ok... Pense que no habia nada mas feo que tu... Pero me equivoque.. Jaajaja -En el techo de junto-

Rapha:quien rayos eres tu?

Rin: Igual de maleducado

Rafa:que ases aqui mocosa?

Rin: Esocndiendome

Rapha:de que?

Rin: K ti

Rafa:enana no empiezes

Rapha:dinos de que te escondes

Caen flechas del cielo que casi les da en las cabeza a los 3

Rin: El Pie

Rafa:llamare a los demas y tu desobligado cuida ala niña

Rin: Con esa actitud... Nunca vas a tener novia

Rapha:ves la niña me apoya

Rin: Jjijijiji

Rafa:as lo que te digo-le dio un zape-

Rapha:tu hijo de...-enojado-

Rin: Esa boca te la voy a lavar con jabon

Rapha:yaya hay muere vámonos...como te llamas?

Rin: Es muy largo

Rapha:como te dicen?

Rin: Rin... Pa servir a Dios y a usted

Rafa:leo y tus hermanos vienes para aca tarado

Rin:. Otro

Llegan corriendo KaraiM, Pao y Akari

Rapha;que hacen aquí?

Rin: Corrieno

Rapha:y los demás-ignorando a rin-

Karai M:cres que voy a dejar a mi hermana venir en su condición?-con una ceja alsada-

Rafa:vez tarado lo que provoca la calentura

Rin le toca la frente

Rin: Esta frio

Akari:jajaja me agrada esta niña (Yinu25:a quien no le agrada es un amor nwn)

Rapha:-asía rafa-celoso de que yo si tenga novia

Rin: Hola -Voz tierna a Akari-

Akari:hola como te llamas? Pao:cual es el problema?

Rin: Soy Rin Amelia Annabel Irmoplot Isabel Rocio Soro... Pa servir a Dios y a Usted

Pao:jajaja rin entonces

Rafa:aque vinieron ?

Rin: A Ayudar

Rafa:estas acabando con mi paciencia mocosa

Rin: Niña linda... El oloroso que no conoce el jabon me esta molestando -A KaraiM

KaraiM: no te preocupes solo nesecita unos buenos golpes

Llegaron las otras 6 tortugas

Leo7: Que paso?

Leo12:quien es la pequeña?

Mikey7: bro por que esa cara -a rafa-

Mikey12:no es la que siempre tiene?

Rin: Por desgracia de los ojos de cualquiera

Donnie:señorita no nos a dicho su nombre

Doni:seria tan amable de presentarse

Rin: Que tal distinguidos caballeros... Me llamo Rin

Akari y Pao:jajajaja

KaraiM:leo para que nos llamaste?-a su novio-

Akari:y lo bueno es que no tuvimos que sufrir los cambios de humor de rebe-suspira-

Rin: Oh oh-preocupada-

Pao:que susede?-extrañada-

Rin: Jejjjejeje... -Señala en el edificio de enfrente-

Hay estaba sara con un traje de ninja llego hasta los demás y vomo rafa es tan gentil(sarcasmo donde)

Rafa:genial otra mas-rodando los ojos-

Rin: Hola Sarita

Sara:rin? Donde estabas y cris?

Rin: Peleando con esa Karai y me encontre a ellos

KaraiM:QUE?!-sorprendida-

Rin: Tu no

Leo12:esto de los dobles me va dar jaqueca

Rin: Jijijij

Sara:ustedes quien son?

Rin: Oye Sarita

Sara:que paso rin ?

Rin: Se acerca ninjas

Se acercaron los ninjas del clan del pie todos tomaron sus posiciones y leo7 se puso delante de rin

Rin: Uh?

Leo12: Esos son del Pie?

Rapha:parecen humanos sera mas fácil-sonrio-

Rin: Un momento

Mikey7 y Mikey12:que pasa?-se miran-ja me deves un chocolate

Rin se pone enfrente

Pao:pero que?

Sara:rin-preocupada-

Rin: KARAI!

Karai era una joven muy dustinta a su "yo" de la otra dimencion Karai: miren nada mas lo que encontre

Rin: Devuelveme a mi hermana!

Karai: ja eres una niña muy altanera y dime por que deveria

KaraiM:-alos de su dimencion-era asi de...

Todos12: Si

Rin: O no te dare el mapa que buscas

Karai; mmm-sonrió- te la devolver pero antes dame el mapa-extendiendo la mano-

Rin: Te conosco y se que me atacaras.. Damela o lo rompo

Karai;jaja una niñita astuta-truena los dedos-

Dos ninjas empujan a una chica enfrente muy mal herida

Karai: el mapa niñata

Rin saca un papel color marrón algo viejo y se acerca a ella

Sara:rin...no lo agas

Rin se lo extiende

Leo7:PARA QUE QUIERES ALGO ASI SI DESTRUCTOR ESTA MUERTO

Karai: Ninjas!

Los ninjas sacan sus armas

Rafa y Rapha:genial algo para golpear

Rin: Toma tu estupiodo mapa

Karai: un gusto hacer tratos con tigo-guarda el mapa-NINJAS ya saben que hacer

Rin: Hermana

Los ninjas se iban a volver a llevar a crital pero rapidamente las 8 tortugas y las chicas los atacaron y KaraiM se enfrento a karai mientras rin y sara hiban por cristal

Rin: Despierta, despierta -Sacudiendola-

Cristal emitió un suave quijido y abrió los ojos lenta mente

Cristal: Rin?

Sara:cris

Cristal: Sara? El mapa...

Sara:lo tiene karai

Rin: Tenemos que llevarla a casa

Sara:esta mas cerca la casa de estefania

Rin: Pues llevalla

Pao y Akari:podemos ayudarles?-mientras terminaban con 2 ninjas cada una-

Rin: Si no las molesto

Akari:no te preocupes

Pao:y donde es esata esa casa?

Rin: A tres cuadras al norte

Pao:ok de paso vemos si rebe no mato a nadie-mormuro-

Rin se aleja de ellas

Rin: Yo tengo que arreglar un asunto

Sara:cuidado rin-seva con pao y akari-

Rin se acerca a KaraiM y Karai sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta

Karai:sera mejor que te rindas

KaraiM: Esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario

Karai:jaja-esquivando un golpe-peleas bien por que no te unes a mi clan?

Karai: No gracias... Asi estoy bien

Rin le lanza a Karai una flecha

Karai:pero que-esquivando la flecha-

Rin: Dijiste que si mi hermana te traia el mapa le perdonarias la deuda!

Karai:niña no deverias creer todo lo que te dicen por que no mejor vas con tu mami-con burla-

Rin: Sera por que tu la mandaste a matar?!

KaraiM:maldita_"...es raro insultarme a mi misma"_

KaraiM empezo a lansar golpes a diestra y siniestra y hacertandole la mayoria en el estómago o cara de karai

Rin se acerca a Karai y le patea en el estomago

Karai:ustes parde...

Rin:Tu no puedes decir nada.. Maldita bruja

Karai se separo de ambas toda golpeada y le dio ordenes a sus ninjas que se retiraran

Karai: Esto no se quedara asi -Lanzando una bomba de humo y desapareciendo-

KaraiM: mis salidas son mejores

Rapha:si como no

Rin: LA ODIO!

Leo7:tranqula rin estas bien?

Rin:Mas o menos -Enseñandole el mapa-

Leo7:woow imprecionante

Mikey7: eres genial

Rafa: todo un drama por un papel

Rapha:para que queria eso

Rin: Ni idea.. Pero no se la voy a dar por lo que le hizo a mi hermana

Donnie:me dejas verlo?

Rin: No

Mikey7: jajaja adoro a esa niña

Rin: Me voy a casa... Nos vemos -Alejandose un poco-

Leo7:no puedes ir a casa sola

Rin: Si puedo

Leo7:dejame acompañarte que tal si te vuelven atacar

Rin saca una pistola

KaraiM: yo creo que esta bien

Rin: Por cierto... -Le da a Leo7 el mapa-Confio en ti.. Cuidalo bien que mi hermana casi muere por ese mapa

Leo7:lo cuidare con mi vida

Rin: Gracias

Leo12- Oye.. No te puedes ir solo.. Solo te ves de 5 años

Rin: Tengo 10... Y puedo cuidarme sola

Rapha:te dejo callado una niña

Leo12- Callate

KaraM:leo no pelees

Leo12: está bien

Rin: Jijijiji, Son divertidos

Mikey12: Nos la podemos quedar? –Cargandola-

Rafa:NO

Rin le pone ojos de cachorro abandonado

Rin: Pero soy adorable

Rafa:no

Rin: Leo me esta molestando

Leo7:rafa no la molestes

Rafa: Pero...

Leo7:pero nada el lider soy yi

Rin: Supongo que vas a insistir en acompañarme no?

Leo7:si

Rin: Bueno... De acuerdo...

Donnie: Para que queria Karai ese mapa

Rin: Preguntenle eso a mi hermana

KaraiM: bueno me voy a ver a mi hermana y aver si no a matado a casey

Leo12-: Te acompaño?

Rapha:yo quiero ver a rebe

Rafa:la acabas de ver

Rin: Quien es Rebe?

Rapha:mi novia

Karai M:mi hermana

Rin: Tu? Tienes novia? Es ciega verdad

KaraiM: eso creo aparte que me debe que lo mate

Rin: La embarazo?

Rapha:que te importa mocosa

Rin: Come torta con tu hermana la gordota con un cuchillo que no corta ni el maiz ni la masorca con bebe que se comporta como niño de retorta

Mikey12:karai te dijeron gorda

Rin: Perdon

KaraiM:no importa rin

Doni:rebe es la que va estar gorda-murmuro-

Rin: Que grosero

Rapha:voy aver a rebe KaraiM:yo ami hermana nos vemos pronto rin

los dos salen corriendo

Rin: Son raros... Pero me agradan

Leo7:te acompaño atu casa o quieres ver a tu hermana?

Rin: Mejor mi hermana... Ella les puede explicar mas sobre el mapa

las 7 tortugas restantes acompañaron a rin los de esa dimencion se sorprendieron al ver que era el mismo edificio donde vivian sus amigos

Rin: Es el penultimo departamento

Rafa:valla despuesde esto voy por otra cervesa

Rin: La cerveza es veneno

Leo7, Donnie y Mikey7:y sigue sin entender

Rin: Tonto

Rafa:oye niña de la...

Rin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -Lastimandole los oidos y haciendo temblar el piso-

Leo7:discúlpate rafa Rafa:no

Rin: Bueno.. Mi hermana tenia una dotacion de cervezas de por vida y yo se donde se esconde, pero creo que de aqui en adelante mee voy so...

Rafa:ya perdón niña

Rin: Siempre funciona

Mikey7:bro te vencio una niña

Rafa:callate

Rin: Vengan -Subiendo las escaleras-

Cuando llegaron al penúltimo piso rin entro por la ventana y cristal ya había despertado con ella todavía estaban Akari,Pao,Sara y Estefania

Rin: HERMENITA! –Abrazandola-

Estefanía:rin con cuidado

Cristal: Auch! -Sobandose las costillas-

Rin: Perdon

Pao:bien creo que mejor nos retiremos

Cristal: Y estos quienes son y que hacen aqui?! –Enojada-

Sara:tranquila prieta ellas me ayudaron a traerte aqui

Cristal: Prueba

Akari y pao mostraron sus manos que se habían manchado con un poco de sangre al cargar a cris

Akari:bueno quieres mas prubas?

Cristal: Ok, les creo, gracias, Ya vayanse!

Rin: Hermana!

Cristal: Me da igual... Solo vayanse y... Un momento -Busca por todos lados del sillón- Y el mapa?

Sara:karai lo tiene

Cristal: QUE?!

Rafa:esta peor que la otra

Cristal: Ahorasi -Se lanza sonbre Rafa a pelear con el-

Leo7:cuanto a que le gana a rafa?

Rafa:-esquivando un golpe-no peleas tan bien

Cristal le pega en el estomago

Rafa:uh-se cae de rodillas-tonta

Rin: Y me dijo mocosa

Cristal le pone un cuchillo en la garganta a Rafa

Cristal: Dame una buena razon para no enterrartelo

Leo7:señorita porfavor no lo aga

Cristal: O que?

Rin le pone ojos de cachorro abandonado y Cristal le quita a Rafa el cuchillo de la garganta

Mikey12:yo pensé que rebe era la única agresiva –alas de su dimencion-

Akari:al parecer no

Cristal: Auch!-Tomandose las costillas que estaban vendadas y empezaban a sangrar-

Estefanía:tienes que descansar no estar peleando

Cristal: Pero es divertido

Sara:SIENTATE sino vamos a ir al hospital y te ban a picotear al ponerte el suero

Cristal se sienta en el sillón

Donnie:disculpe señorita pero nos puede explicar para que karai quería ese mapa

Cristal: Ustedes tienen el mapa?

Leo7:si rin nos lo entrego

Mikey7:de echo fue solo a leo

Cristal abraza a Rin como madre celosa

Sara:cris no pienses mal

Cristal: Bien... Si Rin les dio el mapa, quiere decir que confia en ustedes

Donnie:nos puedes decir por que lo quieren

Cristal: Todo lo que se es que aqui esta el secreto de revivir a los muertos y tal vez la clave de los viajes por dimensiones

Doni:eso nos puede ayudar a volver a nuestra dimension?

Cristal: Si saben leer geroglificos, arabe y arameo... Tal vez

Donnie y Doni:no hay problema

Cristal: Entonces es todo suyo

Rafa:genial asi se van todos de una vez vallan por la loca

Rin: Que educado

Cristal: Y se nota que no conoce el desodorante

Rafa:TU HIJA DE LA...

Leo7:basta rafael

Cristal: Tu eres una alima...

Sara y Estefania:cristal no peles

Cristal: Ahhh... No puedo pelear... No me dejan falsificar dinero... Tengo que trabajar para ganarmelo... No se saben otro consejo

Sara:no asta que en tiendas

Cristal: Ash

Estefania:no te agas la ofendida

Cristal:-Olfatea- Algo se quema?

Estefania;mi comida!-corriendo ala cosina-

Rin: Podemos ordenar pizza?

Sara:eso ya la habiamos pedido-susurra-estefania no es una gran cosinera-

Rin: Fiuff

Leo7:creo que sobramos nos retiramos

Cristal: Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana

Leo7:no hay de que-sonrie-

Rin: leo

Leo7:si

Rin se pone frente a el

Rin: Gracias por todo

Leo7:no hay de que rin

Rin le besa la mejilla

Mikey7: hey leo vamonos lugo ves a tu novia

Cristal: EJEM-se aclara la garganta enojada-

Sara;la mamita celosa

Cristal le jala el pelo

Sara:hay que agrecividad mujer ya casate-se soba la cabeza-

Cristal: Rin ven aca y dejalos irse ya!

Mikey12: me recuerda a rapha antes de conocer a rebe Pao:bueno se ve que no viste a rebe cuando le rompio el cuello al capitan de lucha grecoromana

Leo7:nos vemos luego rin

Rin: Cuidate Leito

Las tortugas y las chicas salieron por la ventana hacia el ultimo piso

Doni: Como estara Rebeca

Al entrar al departamento rebe acababa de noquear alos dos casey y era abrazada por rapha mientras las dos abril trataban de despertar alos casey y KaraiM hablaba por telefono

Mikey7: Y no lo grabaron?!

KaraiM: de echo si lo grabe-colgando el telefono- tenia la esperanza de que golpeara a rapha

Rapha: Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Rebe:raphael

Rapha: No vino

Rebe: a no vino y yo que queria darle un beso-coqueta.-

KaraiM: jajaja pues ami me parce bien que ya no lo veas

Rapha la empuja y le besa la mejilla a Rebe

Rebe:no que no-sonriendo enamorada-

Rapha: Para ti siempre estoy-con ojos enamorados-

Rafa:cursis dan asco

Rapha: Uy... Pues por lo menos yo tengo novia

Rafa:yo no necesito una

Mikey7:talvez te mejoraría el carácter

Doni: Jajajaja... Tendria que estar ciega

Rafa:callate

Doni: Uy que genio

Mikey12:pobre asi nadie lo va querer estara solo y amargado

Mike12: Bueno... pero Leonardo ya tiene novia... Jajajja

Leo7:YO NO TENGO NOVIA

Mikey7: Y la niña? Si hasta te beso

KaraiM,Rebe y Rapha:pedofilo

Leo7: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rebe: NO ME GRITES-le lanzo un cojin-

Leo7: Au!

Rebe; no se queje le di suave

KaraiM: agradece que no te dejo como estos-señalando a los caseys-

Leo7: Para empezar solo fue un beso en la mejilla

Mikey12: si solo un besito en la mejilla que te gusto mucho

Leo7: -Sonrojado- No es cierto

Mikey7 y Mikey 12:tu cara de tomate lo dice todo-riendo-

Leo12: Bueno, ya ya, dejen al asalta cunas en paz

Leo7:QUE NO SOY UN ASALTA CUNAS

Rafa: Si te brillaban los ojos cuando veias a esa mocosa

Donnie:ya degen al pobre luego lo segimisolestando

Doni:lo importante es el mapa

Rebe:que mapa?

Leo12- El mapa que nos dio la niña

Rapha:y para que sirbe?

Doni: Me parece que era acerca de que era la clave para los viajes en dimensiones y revivir muertos

Rebe,Abril,KaraiM y Rapha:PODREMOS VOLVER

Donnie: Si podemos decifrar el mapa, tal vez

Rabe:COMO QUE TAL VEZ

Akari:no es muy facil rebe

Donnie: Solo tengan algo de paciencia

Pao,Akari,Abril12 y KaraiM: escuchaste rebe

Rebe:si-haciendo pucheros y bosteza-

Abril7: Sera mejor que la lleve a dormir

Rebe:no tengo sueño-bosteza-

Ambos casey empezaron a despertar

Donnie: Si tienes, y los feos durmientes empiezan a despertar

Casey7:yo tambien te quiero donnie...algien anoto las placas

Leo12: Yo que ustedes me cayo

Casey12: por que recuerdo aver visto a un gorila atacarme

Rebe: A QUIEN LLAMAS GORILA!

Abril: No le hagas caso

Rebe:PERO...

Abril7 la levanta y la lleva a rastras a su nuevo cuarto

Akari:que le hicieron antes de que los atacara-alos Caseys-

Casey7: Le dije que en unos meses parecera hipopotamo de madagascar

Casey12: y yo que pareceria ballena

Pao: No me sorprende que los aya golpeado

Leo12: Mejor nosotros nos vamos retirando

KaraiM: nosotros vamos a dormir-abraza a leo12-buenas noches

Leo12 se sonroja y pone sonrisa de tonto enamorado

Leo7: A ese paso los dos acabaran como Rebe y Rapha

Pao:celoso

Casey12: no rebe y rapha son peores

Rapha: Te escuche

Mikey12:cada ves que se despedian se tragaban casi estoy seguro de aver visto una que rapha tocaba a rebe la….

Rapha:CALLATE MIKEY-sonrojado-

Leo7: Ok... Eso no lo queria saber

Leo12:es peor verlos

Rapha : van a seguir molestando o nos vamos?

Mikey7: Mejor vamonos antes de que a Leo7 se le antoje volver a ver a su "novia en miniatura"... Jajajajaja

Casey7:a hora que hiciste leo?

Leo7: nada

Rafa:te cuento después

Leo7 se lo lleva arrastrando a la ventana de la banda... Vamonos

Mikey12: bye nos vemos mañana

Abril7: Vengan mañana

Doni:esta bien

Los de la otra dimencion se despidieron al igual que los de esa dimencion y las 8 tortugas se fueron ala alcantarilla

Abril12: Que dia... Pero que dia

Casey12: ni que lo digas pelirroja

Akari:hay que ir a dormir

KaraiM: Pido el cuarto grande! -Sale corriendo-

Pao:no yo -sale detras de ella-

Casey12: parecen niñas chiquitas

Abril12- Pido el cuarto de Casey! -Sale corriendo-

Casey12: ESO SI QUE NO PELIRROJA-sale tras ella-

Akari:comportense!

Casey7: Son asi todos los dias?

Akari:si aveces peores

Casey7: Va a ser una larga semana

Akari:ni que lo digas

Despues de todo un revoltigo y que abril7 los regañara por casi despertar a rebe

Abril7: Quieren callarse?!

Casey12: por que?

Abril7: Por que si no ustedes la duermen

Abril12,Pao,Akari,Casey:esta bien

Abril7: Adormir... Ahora

Los adolcentes:si mamá

Abril7 se mete a su cuarto

Akari:abril amiga mia te volveras una mandona Pao:pobre de ti

Abril7: Callate

Casey12: ya tranquila solo dicen la verdad

Abril 7 lo pisa

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Bueno como saben teni planeado una historia para navidad por desgracia perdi el documento perdón meresco un castigo TTnTT prometo que no va a volver a suceder si quieren degen en los reviews que quieren que haga para compensarlos por esto y el que no actualizo muy seguido y como saben sesshoxcris me a ayudado con este cap (que escribimos las dos)por eso adoro a mi cuñis TE QUIERO bueno sin mas me despido-sale corriendo-**

**Rebe:hola ala tonta de mi creadora sele olvido dejar este adelanto de la historia y si me permiten voy por ella si les gusto dejen reviews sino no me importa-sale-**

_PROXIMA MENTE..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rebe:desconfias de mi-enojada-_

_Rapaha:solo no estoy seguro que ese bebe sea mío..._

_Pao:al guíen sabe que le pasa a rebe..._

**.**

**.**

_Rapha tenia en el piso a leo12 estaba fuera de si leo12 ya estaba muy herido mas eso no parecía importarle..._

_Sam:un gusto conocerte ..._

**.**

**.**

_Rapha no podía creerlo rebe estaba besando a otro chico..._


End file.
